The present invention relates to a method for monitoring an engine starting system and an engine including a starting system monitor.
While an important application for the method and engine according to aspects of the present invention is in motor vehicles, such as truck diesel engines, it will be appreciated that the present invention has applications in engines for other uses, as well. Four of the more important requirements to start an engine are engine or cranking speed, power cylinder unit compression, injection timing, and proper fuel delivery.
A great deal of work has already been done to ascertain the health of an engine battery. The fail mode of a battery is often such that it does not give obvious clues to the operator until it malfunctions. This key component supplies the electrical power required for normal operation of a vehicle. A faulty battery often means the vehicle is stranded prior to completing its mission. In commercial applications this results in delaying delivery of goods.
Diagnostic methods have been developed to determine a battery's health. The known methods do an adequate job for this one component but other factors and components also play roles in proper starting. The inventor has recognized that it is desirable to provide a method that can coordinate sensors that can be provided on the engine and/or vehicle to track the starting performance and at least assist in diagnosis of root causes of the various aspects involved in starting an engine, particularly a diesel engine.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of monitoring an engine starting system in an engine is provided, the engine starting system comprising a charging system, a battery, a starter, a flywheel, and a controller. According to the method a charging system voltage is monitored and the charging system voltage is compared with predetermined charging system voltage values. Voltage of the battery is monitored and battery voltage is compared with predetermined battery voltage values. A signal to an operator is provided if one or more of the charging system voltage and the battery voltage are outside of predetermined ranges for the one or more of the charging system voltage and the battery voltage.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of monitoring an engine starting system in an engine is provided, the engine starting system comprising a charging system, a battery, a starter, a flywheel, and a controller. According to the method, a charging system voltage is monitored and the charging system voltage is compared with predetermined charging system voltage values. A signal is provided to an operator if the charging system voltage is outside of a predetermined range the charging system voltage.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a method of monitoring an engine starting system in an engine is provided, the engine starting system comprising a charging system, a battery, a starter, a flywheel, and a controller. According to the method, current through the starter is monitored and starter current is compared with predetermined starter current values. A signal to an operator is provided if the starter current is outside of a predetermined range for the starter current.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an engine having a starting system comprises a charging system, a controller, and a monitor for monitoring a charging system voltage and sending a signal corresponding to the charging system voltage to the controller. The controller is arranged to compare the charging system voltage with predetermined charging system voltage values and to provide a signal to an operator if the charging system voltage is outside of a predetermined range the charging system voltage.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an engine having a starting system comprises a starter, a controller, and a monitor for monitoring current through the starter and sending a signal corresponding to the starter current to the controller. The controller is arranged to compare the starter current with predetermined starter current values and to provide a signal to an operator if the starter current is outside of a predetermined range for the starter current.